Home Alone 5
by Mongoose Lover
Summary: Robert and Elise Anderson moved into a new house after their father died in combat. Much to their shock, they soon find 15 kilos of drugs in their room. The drugs had been put there by drug kingpin Big Al. The kids are afraid to tell the police, for fear that they may get blamed for having the drugs. So the kids decide to take matters into their own hands when Al shows up.
1. Opening

Big Al had gotten the motherload. He'd gotten 15 kilos of cocaine from the Guatemalans. He was the drug kingpin of the Madison area. He was really good at what he did. However, being really good didn't mean that he didn't have problems.

Right now, the cops were getting nearer. He had to ditch the good or else he'd be spending a long time in the slammer. He and his crew found an abandoned. The sirens were getting nearer. "Come on Joe, get rid of the good or we're all going down together!" barked Big Al. His enforcer, Joe Frassier, went into the house, going through an open window. He went and found a cupboard. It had a special compartment in it too for holding and hiding items like wallets. This would be great. He and the crew put the goods into there. They were able to get away just as the cops showed up. The cops, not able to find anything, left after a few hours.

Big Al was just going to go near the house, when he noticed a moving van. A family had moved into the house, which, now to his irritation, he noticed what he hadn't before: a "Sold" label put over a "For Sale" label. He couldn't just burst in, or he'd get the attention of the police. He had to think this over. He decided to wait for a better time.


	2. Chapter 1: The New House

Robert and Elsie Anderson stared at the old house in the Madison suburb. They missed their home in Chicago, even though the neighborhood hadn't been as nice as this. What they missed most with their father. He had been a wonderful man and had taken them everywhere.

Robert was tall, red haired, and muscular, having wanted to be like his dad. Elsie, on the other hand, was medium height and brown haired. Both had green eyes. Robert had glasses, but Elsie wore contacts.

Their father had been on active duty and had been sent to Afghanistan. A week ago, they got the call every family dreaded.

"I'm sorry to inform you Mrs. Anderson that your husband has been killed in action." said the army officer over the phone. They had been devastated. Though they did have their father's military benefits, without his salary, they couldn't afford to live in Chicago anymore and had to move. They moved near Madison, Wisconsin, which was cheaper.

"I wish Dad were here.' sniffled 11-year old Robert.

"I know." said their mother Helen, sniffling.

Robert had taken his father's death hard, and having to move and leave all of his friends behind and go to a place where they knew nobody made life even harder on him.

His 12-year old sister Elise was playing Free Cell on her cell phone. She sure seemed to play it a lot lately. He knew that she too was trying to cope with their father's death.

They came to the house, which looked old. The kids groaned. "It's not that bad, and it's bigger than our old house. Cheaper too." their mother tried to reassure them.

They went inside. The place needed a dusting, but wasn't too bad. There weren't an cockroaches, bats, or ghosts, so it wasn't as bad as Elsie had feared.

"This house was supposedly part of the Underground Railroad." their mother had told them.

Normally, the information that they were in a place where runaway slaves had been hidden to aide their flight to freedom and defy the evil Fugitive Slave Act would have fascinated Robert, but, after his father Dan's death, he didn't really feel all that excited anymore. Indeed, he wondered if he ever would again.

They went up the stairs, which, luckily, didn't creak as much as they had worried it might, given the age of the house. Their rooms were big enough, though, of course, there was dust and a few cob webs. Luckily, there weren't any spiders as it was March. Robert put his father's Purple Heart on his bed stand, along with a photo of the family. "I wish you could be here with us Dad." said Robert sadly.

Elsie moved into her room. It was a bit cleaner than her younger brothers. She too missed her father. Both of them wondered if their life would ever be the same.


	3. Chapter 2: Scouting the House

Big Al McWalton had gone into houses before with people there. Knocking off people didn't bother him too much, though he preferred to have his lackeys do it, for if the fuzz showed up, they'd go to the brig instead of him, and he was very careful not to tell them enough information to rat him out.

However, this was in the suburbs. Going into the place in broad daylight was NOT an option.

"What's our plan?" asked another assistant of his, Dinkey, a portly, short, balding, and rather clueless man with a handlebar mustache.

"Let ME worry about that. I'm in charge of this joint!" Al said firmly, reminding him who was the boss.

Al knew that he was not gonna be raking in the dough if the goods were in a house where he couldn't get to them. Thus, he wanted to act as quickly as he can. However, he knew not to be too hasty. He wasn't kingpin for nothing after all.

"Here's what we'll do. We'll go in at night. This is the suburbs and I bet they aren't expecting break-ins." Big Al finally said.

That night, they snuck up toward the house. Big Al used his training from the military, which he had been in till his Dishonorable Discharge, to get to the place undetected. He was able to get past the lock.

Robert, who wasn't sleeping well, though he heard a sound downstairs. He turned on the light. This startled Al, who didn't want to have to struggle. The houses where he'd taken on the household had been in the country, not the suburbs. The fuzz could get there faster in the suburbs. Al scampered.

"Hey, who's there?" yelled Robert. Al was out of there very quickly. He dove into the car and drove off.

Meanwhile, inside the house, another light went on. "Robert, who are you talking to?" came their mother's voice. Elsie had also woken up.

"Somebody is in the house! It's a burglar!" Robert said in alarm.

"Nobody's here and nothing has been disturbed. This is the suburbs and it's safe. You must have just had a bad dream." their mother said.

"I heard a burglar. Someone was in the house!" Robert said desperately to his sister, for his mother had gone back to bed. Elsie didn't know what to think.

Meanwhile, in the nice minivan, Al said to his team "This is gonna be harder than I thought. But don't worry, we'll be back."


End file.
